Memories Of life and Death
by CrazyCryptid
Summary: Bwen Fanficton - Things start out pretty bad, will it get better or worse?


**Memories of life and Death **

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

A young boy stands meters away from a large formidable alien, The two glare at each other with anger, beside the large alien is a force field with a red headed young girl lying unconscious. "Vilgax!" The name hisses from the boy's mouth heavy with a sense of venom "What did you do to Gwen!" The large alien just laughs and finally speaks  
>"Tennyson, I did nothing other than make her unconscious" Vilgax Sticks an arm through the force field and rolls Gwen over, "see nothing wrong, but that doesn't me-"<br>"GET YOUR HANDS OF HER!" Ben not thinking transforms into Four Arms and charges at Vilgax knocking him to the ground, Vilgax quickly gets up and swings at Ben,

"Your being reckless Tennyson, you are leaving your self wide open" Vilgax says has he nails Ben in the back of the head with his elbow knocking Ben to the ground,  
>"ugh" Ben hits the ground and then tries to get back up, "Just stay down Tennyson, makes things easier on yourself" Ben transforms back into his human form<br>"haah haah, I promised I'd protect her, that I would protect Gwen" Ben stands up and readies his watch "I'll protect her no matter what" He hit's the the faceplate on the Omnitrix, and changes into XLR8. "Fine we'll do this the hard way" Vilgax says as he gets read for Ben's attack

After a few minutes of relentless attacking Gen finally regains consciousness "W-what's going on?" She looks around and sees Ben Fighting Vilgax "B-Ben?" She get's to her feet and bangs against the force field "BE-E-N!" Ben hear Gwen's scream and realizes that she's awake finally "Never take your eyes off the enemy Tennyson" Vilgax says as he punches been who is now in his heatblast form, sending him flying towards the force field, Ben smashes against the field and then falls to the ground "Ben! Are you alright!" Gwen looks at Ben with eyes full of worry. "I'm fine Gwen *cough* nothing I can't handle" Ben stands up and then looks at Vilgax who as been walk towards them since Ben flew against the force field. "I'm going to get you out of there Gwen I promise" Gwen surprised by Ben's sudden maturity blushes a bit "Please don't do any thing stupid you dufus" She says as Ben runs towards Vilgax, Ben changes into XLR8 again and charges at Vilgax rapidly punching at him, Vilgax finally pulls out his swords and swings it at Ben landing a blow against Ben's shoulder which in turns knocks Ben to the ground again "You'll never beat my Tennyson, I'm more powerful then any of your alien form" vilgax starts to laugh an evil laugh,

Ben stands up and ends up transforming back into his human form the wound from the blade bleeding badly and continuously "haah haah haah" Ben hits the faceplate once more before Vilgax can hit him again this time changing into Diamondhead, "I won't give up Vilgax, your a menace and you need to be taken out here and now" Ben fires multiple Diamond shards towards Vilgax and manages to hit Vilgax int he right leg and shoulder. "ARRG!"  
>"YOU IMPUDENT WHELP! I'll make you wish you were never born" Vilgax charges at Ben getting ready to swing his sword Ben fires a volley of Diamonds shards at the ground causing a dust cloud to form allowing him to not only evade but to change back into Four Arms. "I told you I'm not giving up until I take you down Vilgax" Ben says as he manages to grab one of Vilgax's arms, "BEN! dammit I can't see anything from here" Gwen looks frantically around, trying to find a way out "it almost looks like this force field goes all the way underground as well" "Dammit" Gwen punches the ground in frustration she looks up "Ben..."<p>

finally as the dust settles Vilgax and Four Arms appear" Let me go damn you!" Vilgax the proceeds to shift his weight to flip Ben and succeeds "haah haah i have had enough of these games Tennyson "Vilgax manages to breath out he leans over to to Ben who's was in the process of getting up after changing back into his human form for the hundredth time. Vilgax pins Ben to the ground with his right foot and grabs the arm with the Omnitrix on it "THIS ENDS NOW"!" Vilgax tears Ben's arm off Ben screams in shear pain "AAAAAHHHHH!" Gwen seeing what has happened also screams "NOOOO! BE-E-E-EN!" Vilgax walks over to the force field around Gwen and disables it and grabs her by her hair "YOU BASTARD WHY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" her drags her to Ben and speaks to her "Cause I find him to be dull and worthless" Ben rolls over and see's Vilgax stand over him while holding Gwen by her hair "Y-you as-shole l-l-let her g-g-go" Ben says but just barley "I think not I'm going to make your last minutes alive the most painful minutes imaginable" Vilgax says almost laughing he then throws Gwen to the ground and pulls out a laser pistol Gwen quickly tries to head to Ben's side but then *bang* Vilgax shoots her nailing her in the shoulder badly enough that it will prove fatal. "GWE-E-EN!" Ben yells out despite the pain and manages to catch the falling Gwen. "I think that should do, It was a pleasure finishing you off Ben Tennyson We will not meet again" Vilgax then beams aboard his ship, leaving the two young fighters to die.

" G-gwen hold on please, you have to hold on" Ben says as he holds Gwen in his arms, Gwen opens her eyes and see Ben's face "you dufus your the one missing an arm, I should be telling you the same thing *cough cough* Gwen looks deep with in Ben's eyes and see for the first time in a long time fear and sadness "Gwen i know this isn't the appropriate time but there's *cough hack* something I need to tell you" Gwen opens here eyes again and gives Ben as much attention as she can muster "What is it?

Ben leans closer to Gwen's face "I love you Gwen I always have" He then kisses Gwen making her Blush, Ben breaks the kiss and looks at Gwen "You dufus heh ow I love you too Ben *cough* *cough* " Gwen starts to feel colder "Gwen?" Gwen starts to drift off " I love you Ben, I always will" Gwen's body suddenly goes limp "Gwen?"  
>"GWE-E-EN!"<p>

End of Chapter 1


End file.
